Leveling
Leveling on Bleach - Odyssey is quite simple, but can also be a hassle depending on how lazy or how much of a hardworking RP-er you can be. *''There are two kinds of levels. The first one is the main one that goes up as you gain the experience from either killing Hollows or from RP rewards. This determines when you learn skills, such as Kido and Shikai or Ressureccion. I call this Skill Level.'' *''The second level is RP level, which is MUCH harder to gain, and can be found by either double clicking yourself/someone else or by looking in your Status Tab and scrolling down to just below the main Stats.'' 'Skill Leveling Guide' Many things can be gained by gaining "Skill Levels". Everything about them, to my knowledge, will be discussed here. Please refer to the bottom of the page for the RP Level section. Please note that the Skill Level section will be split between Soul, Shinigami, Hollow, and Arrancar. Quincy and Sado are not included due to lack of Information. ---- ''Human *Level 15: Choose between Sado, Quincy, Inoue'' ''Soul *Skill level 10: At level 10 and up you are able to become any race as long as you RP well. Refer to the Roleplay guide for tips on RPing.'' ''Shinigami *Level 25: Learn Shunpo.'' *''Level 30: Learn Shikai Call and Name. Must RP with a Captain or with another Shinigami to make it official.'' *''Level 20: Byakurai and Sai'' *''Level 30: Shakkahou And Shikai'' *''Level 40: Soukatsui'' *''Level 50: Rikujoukourou'' *''Level 50: Learn Bankai. This is NOT allowed to be used until RP level 15. Please refer to RP Level section below for more information.'' *''Sword Mastery Shikai 100: Master Shikai'' *''Sword Mastery Bankai 100: Master Bankai'' ''Hollow *Level 20: Strong Hollow'' *''Level 30: Menos Grande'' *''Level 40: Adjuucha'' *''Level 50: Vasto-Lorde. Not considered real unless RP level 15'' *''Level 25: Cero and Garganta Skills are learned.'' ''Arrancar *Level 40: Ressurreccion.'' *''Level 40: Bala'' *''Level 50 & Espada: Gran Rey Cero'' ''Inoue *Level 20: All skills'' ''Sado *Level 24-All Skills'' ''Quincy *Level 10: Haizen'' *''Level 20: Gritz and Volcore'' *''Level 25: Hiryengyaku'' *''Level 50: Sprenger and Sanrei Glove'' *''Level 65: Ransougeti'' *''Level 70: Final Form'' *''100: Bow Mastery'' ''Visored(Vaizard) *Creation: Mask, Cero'' *''Mask Time 130+: Gran Rey Cero'' 'RP Leveling Guide' The first thing you should know about RP levels is that they are primarily used to determine your ability to RP when a Figure is determining whether or not you could achieve a rank, such as Captain or Espada. A good RP level to have is at the lowest 3-4. The higher the RP level, the better chance of getting a Rank or Figure. The second thing you should understand is that certain skills such as Bankai are determined by your RP level. Below I will list all the requirements. --- *'Bankai: Obtain skill level 50 and RP level 15. You may use it ICly once you obtain RP level 15 and RP with the Captain of your squad or the Captain Commander(CC).' *'Vastorode Hollow: Obtain level 50 and RP level 15. You are ICly a Adjuucha until you achieve RP level 15.' Category:Guides